List Of Minor Characters (2000s)
Minor characters of Days of our Lives 'Richard Baker' Dr. Baker, played by John Callahan (2008–2009; 2010 Dr. is a doctor Nicole blackmails into posing as her OB/GYN while she fakes pregnancy after miscarrying her baby. Though he claims to have altruistic motives in the running of his free clinic, he's involved in shady black market baby brokering in order to pay off his substantial debts, a fact Nicole uses to her advantage. He frequently goes to Nicole for money in exchange for keeping her secret until he is murdered by men Stefano DiMera hires. Stefano also attempts to frame Rafe Hernandez for the murder. In his last frugal efforts to tell Sami and Mia about the baby switch, he writes each of them a letter, both of which are destroyed by Nicole. However, it is discovered that he faked his death and later returns to Salem. He helps Hope,who under the influence of sleeping pills, mugs the men of Salem. He was caught and send to prison for helping Nicole switch babies and stealing money. Henderson Henderson is Victor's butler. Ron Leath is the actor who plays Henderson.2 He is routinely seen answering the door and serving meals in the Kiriakis mansion. He is extremely loyal to his boss Victor Kiriakis.2 Nathan Horton Nathan Horton Nathan (played by Mark Hapka since June 17, 2009), a doctor, came to Salem in June 2009 to start an internship at Salem University Hospital. He is the son of Melissa Horton; his father has not been identified as of November 11th, 2010. On his first day at the hospital, he meets Melanie Layton and they start a flirtation. Later, Melanie is surprised and alarmed when she returns home to Maggie Horton's house to find a half-dressed Nathan, fresh out of the shower, as she hadn't yet learned that he is Maggie's grandson; Maggie soon arrives and explains that Nathan would be living there. When Nathan learns that Melanie was the girl his cousin Nick Fallon had been involved with, he blames her for ruining Nick's life and speaks harshly to her about it. When Maggie informs Nathan that Melanie had been Nick's victim and that she spoke on his behalf in court, Nathan apologizes to Melanie and she accepts. He moves into Lucas's house after learning Maggie feels uncomfortable with him and Melanie dating while living under the same roof. He is currently engaged to Stephanie Johnson. Daniel Jonas Dr. Daniel Jonas is played by Shawn Christian. Dr. Jonas was brought to Salem by his godfather Victor in February, 2008 to help Lexie and Kayla save Bo's life. Daniel quickly befriended Bo's daughter Chelsea during the medical crisis and learned that she was the only donor who could save Bo. After the surgery, Daniel tried to distance himself from Chelsea despite their mutual attraction for each other. Eventually they started dating but it ending up badly as it was revealed that Daniel had a sexual relationship with Chelsea's grandmother, Kate Roberts. Soon after they broke up he fell in love with Chloe Lane, who was engaged to Lucas Horton. After Lucas almost died, Chloe made a commitment to end her affair with Daniel. After seeing Chloe and Daniel kiss, Kate began to secretly plot her revenge on the two. She poisoned Chloe and framed Daniel, resulting in Chloe going into a coma and Daniel being imprisoned. He was bailed out by Victor and saved Chloe's life. It was revealed that he is good friends with Carly Manning and met his late wife Rebecca through her. Daniel was revealed to be the biological father of Melanie Layton and later learned that he was Maggei Horton was his biological mother. 'Mia McCormick' Mia McCormick (played by Taylor Spreitler from January 6, 2009 – June 24, 2010), is a high school drop-out, who was introduced as a pregnant teenager. Nicole bought her baby, Grace, for $10K to replace her own, secretly miscarried, baby. She then secretly swaps Grace for Sami's baby, Sydney, who was born at the same time (January 28, 2009). Grace eventually dies of bacterial meningitis. Mia uses the money to fund a dancing career in Japan but when this fails she returns to Salem, determined to get her baby back. She then befriends Will, moves in with Maggie Horton and takes a job at Java Cafe. Her ex-boyfriend Chad, father of Grace, also has a job at Java Cafe. After overhearing information and investigating, he discovers what had happened to his daughter, although neither Chad nor Mia initially knew about the Sydney and Grace being switched. Mia eventually finds out that Grace was her biological daughter, and she and Chad mourn her. Meanwhile, Mia is attracted to, and dates, Will but is forced to break up by Chad in her efforts to keep her deal with Nicole a secret. Chad, however, breaks his promise to stop looking for Grace. Will eventually learns all about Grace and support Mia. Mia later can't decide between Will and Chad and plays them both, until they find out about it and break up with her. Soon after, Mia leaves town to pursue a dancing career. Ben Walters Dr. Ben Walters., played by Ty Treadway,57 is a specialist brought in by Stefano on to handle E.J.'s case, after he was shot in the head by Sami Brady. Child Characters Ciara Brady Ciara Brady |} Ciara Alice Brady is the daughter of Bo Brady and Hope Brady. While grieving over the death of their young son, Zack, Hope and Bo Brady found comfort in one another, and Ciara is conceived, although it takes several months for Hope to learn she is pregnant. When she eventually learns that she is pregnant, a classic "Who's the daddy?" storyline begins. Hope had been to Morgan Island with Patrick Lockhart where, in a moment of weakness, she had found comfort in his arms. Tests were run and it was "determined" that Hope's unborn child was Patrick's. Unbeknown to Hope and Bo, Patrick had paid the doctor to fix the test. Despite believing Patrick to be the father of her unborn child, Bo and Hope get back together, pushing Patrick to the point he decides he needed to kidnap Hope. On December 29, 2006, Ciara iss born in a warehouse, delivered by Bo. Patrick reveals her true paternity before being arrested. Ciara's name was selected by fans in an online poll. Out of the five original choices, narrowed down to three, Ciara Alice Brady was the winner.58 Ciara lives with Hope and Bo the first couple of years of her life before living with Hope, Doug and Julie after her mother and father separate for a short while. Ciara's parents have since reunited and separated again. She has two older brothers,Shawn and Zack Brady (deceased) and one older paternal half-sister, Chelsea Brady. On July 16, 2009, despite being born on-screen December 29, 2006 Ciara celebrates her fifth birthday with several family and friends. Ciara is kidnapped on August 12, 2009. Ciara is later safely returned to her family . edit] Claire Brady |} Claire Brady Claire Brady is a character on the American soap opera Days of our Lives. She was previously portrayed by identical twins Olivia and Ava White from January 2006 to December 2007 and Alina Foley in 2008. Claire is born in St. Luke's Catholic Church, delivered by her maternal grandmother Marlena Evans and Lexie Carver. She is the daughter of Shawn and Belle Brady and the granddaughter of Bo and Hope Brady and John and Marlena Black. At the time of her birth, it is not known that Shawn was her father. A little after Thanksgiving, Claire becomes sick for an unknown reason. Belle and Philip rush baby Claire to the hospital where she is hospitalized and eventually her liver fails and she is given last rites. In a horrible twist of fate, Claire's biological uncle, Zack who was only 5 at the time, dies in a hit-and-run. Zack's liver is a perfect match for little Claire and she receives his liver when he dies. Near her first birthday, the truth about her paternity is revealed. Philip leaves Salem, and Shawn is ready to spend time with his daughter, but Belle turns him down. She tells him that he needs to straighten up his life before he can spend time with Claire. Just as he is straightening out, Philip returns, demanding full custody of Claire. Belle and Shawn plan, (along with Max and Mimi), to kidnap little Claire from Philip. They do and Belle, Shawn, and Claire soon leave for Canada. Once in Canada, they stay in a shelter until Chelsea and Nick come with more money for them. After the retrieval of the money, they soon stow away on a cruise ship that is heading for Australia. However, Philip is able to catch up with them on the cruise ship. They escape and jump ship with Claire in their arms. They soon land on a deserted island. They need to get off that island quickly, because Claire has cut her finger on Shawn's knife and has blood poisoning. Shawn build a raft and they soon land safely on an island called "Tinda Lao." Luckily, that island has inhabitants, including Gabby and her father Duck who owned a local hotel. Claire receives the medicine she needs and they stay. Philip catches up to them, but Gabby lies and finally convinces Philip that they are not there. Soon, Philip discovers that Belle, Shawn and Claire are still on the island and confronts them. Duck comes out while the group is talking and shoots Shawn in the arm. In the midst of the chaos Gabby hands Claire to Philip who makes a run to get off the island on a boat. Shawn isn't seriously injured and he tells Belle to take off after Philip before he gets to far. Belle is able to catch up with Philip and tries to talk some sense into him, that all four of them could be a family. Meanwhile, Shawn is back the hotel being bandaged when Bo and Steve show up. Shawn runs off to track down Philip, Belle and Claire, but he is still shaky from the gun shot wound but he manages to find them. Shawn collapses from his wound and Philip tells Belle that she could stay, or leave with him on the boat. Belle reluctantly goes with Philip, but tells Shawn "God Punishes Sinners" leaving Shawn confused. After Philip and Belledisappear from sight, Bo shows up and finds Shawn. Shawn tells Bo what Belle kept saying but he didn't understand why. The two head back to the hotel where Gabby puts together GPS out of God Punishes Sinners. Bo, Steve and Shawn all get on the helicopter Bo and Steve had flown to the island on and locate Philip's boat. Shawn is dropped on to the boat. Philip easily discovers Shawn and the two go down below since a typhoon is heading their way. During the storm the three adults talk again and Philip comes around to realize that all three could provide Claire with the home she needs. The storm is getting worse and eventually hits the boat tearing it to pieces. The rescue crew is able to save Philip, Belle and Shawn, but Claire is lost at sea. The rescue squad search for Claire, but change the mission to recovery, devastating Belle who insists that her daughter is alive, especially when she is visited by her father, John, who is still in a coma. Soon after, Claire's life jacket is recovered, apparently cut with a knife. They relist Claire as missing, and soon track her to a baby beauty pageant called "USADORABLE". It is revealed that a woman by the name Evelyn Quarry had found Claire and brought her back to the States and began entering her in beauty pageants as a boy. Evelyn’s scam comes to a crashing halt when Belle is able to locate her daughter at the hotel the beauty pageant had been held at by singing her favorite song. In 2008, her parents leave to sail the world, taking Claire with them J.T. Brady John Thomas "J.T." Brady '''was the "adopted" son of Abe and Lexie Carver, but after an infant switch by Stefano DiMera he was believed to be the second son of Hope Brady and Bo Brady. After years of trying for a baby the natural way, Abe and Lexie Carver decide that they will adopt a child. When Lexie's father Stefano DiMera hears about the news, he is over joyed at the prospect of finally becoming a grandfather and asks that Abe and Lexie adopt the child of one of his distant relatives. The birth mother Marlo is in fact the niece of Dr. Rolf, Stefano's long time assistant. However none the wiser to Lexie and Abe, Stefano is planning a plot whereby Marlo's baby would be switched with the baby of Bo and Hope's who Stefano at the time thought might be his or John Black's. After the births of the babies, Stefano has Dr. Rolf switch Hope's and Marlo's babies birth tags. So, the baby is instead taken home by Bo and Hope Brady and named John Thomas, getting his names from family friend John Black and "his" Great-Grandfather Dr. Thomas Horton. Theo Carver '''Theodore "Theo" Brandon Carver was born onscreen on May 29, 2003, to Lexie and Abe Carver. Theo was considered a miracle by Abe and Lexie having been born more than a decade after the couple wed. He was born on the same day that Abe learned Brandon Walker was also his son. Originally believed to be Brandon's son, a DNA test proved Theo to be Abe's son. Theo was diagnosed with autism and his condition has caused major concern for Abe and Lexie. This storyline was featured on NBC's The Today Show with the head writer of Days of our Lives and the actors currently portraying Abe and Lexie on June 24, 2008. He has one paternal half-brother, Brandon Walker. He was the ring bearer at his grandfather Stefano's wedding to Kate Roberts. Johnny DiMera Ethan and Morgan ? (2007) :Ranger and Wiley Murphee (January 21, 2008 — June 2, 2008) :Gabriel and Gideon Lala (July — October 2008) :Jonathan and Jacob Velarde (2008) :Aaron and Griffin Kunitz (January 27, 2009 — present) John "Johnny" Roman DiMera is a fraternal twin to sister, Ally.He was born October 23, 2007, to Sami Brady and E.J. DiMera. He was originally believed to be the son of Lucas Horton, but after the child's birth, E.J. begins to suspect that the fraternal twins might have different fathers because Johnny does not look like his sister. E.J.'s suspicions are correct. They do a second blood test that reveals E.J. to be the father. Johnny's paternal grandfather, Stefano DiMera was pushing to meet his grandson and insisting that E.J. raise Johnny as a DiMera against Sami's wishes. E.J. first resists this notion because he does not want to betray his ex-wife, but since finding out that, Grace was "his" daughter he agrees to raise Johnny as a DiMera against his ex-wife's wishes. Johnny has one older maternal half-brother, William Reed "Will" Horton, twin maternal half-sister, Alice Caroline "Ally" Horton, and one sister, Sydney Anne DiMera. Sami has allowed Johnny to live with his father, Nicole Walker and his grandfather in the DiMera mansion, while under the protection of the federal government as a material witness to a murder. Sydney DiMera Avery and Cade Seger (January 29, 2009 — February 18, 2009) Sydney Anne DiMera is the daughter of Sami Brady and E.J. DiMera. Sydney is born in secret on January 28, 2009,59 while her biological mother is in witness protection, and she is switched shortly after birth with the daughter of a teenage mother, Mia, who has agreed to give her baby up for adoption to Nicole Walker. Nicole, who has miscarried her fiancé E.J.'s daughter, has arranged in secret to adopt Mia's baby and pass the child off as E.J.'s, fearful that she would lose EJ without a baby. When Nicole learns that Sami had just recently given birth to her and E.J.'s daughter the same day Mia gave birth to hers, Nicole switches the babies, preferring to have E.J.'s biological daughter over an unrelated child. Nicole instantly bonds with Sydney, and vows to always protect her no matter what happens. Sami and E.J. are none the wiser to Nicole's treachery, and Sami and Rafe bond with "Sami's" daughter, while EJ and Nicole bond with "their" daughter. As Sydney is the biological daughter of Sami Brady and EJ DiMera, she has three siblings. A brother, Johnny DiMera, a maternal half-brother, Will Horton, and a maternal half-sister, Allie Horton. E.J. has recently learned that Nicole had a miscarriage and he has now kicked Nicole and Sydney out of the mansion not knowing that Sydney is in fact his biological daughter with Sami. On November 13, 2009 Sami learns that Sydney is in fact her biological daughter. On November 17, 2009 EJ learns that Sydney is his biological child with Sami, but on November 24, 2009 the family reunion turns into a nightmare when Brady Black bails Nicole out of jail and she kidnaps Sydney, but when Nicole has a change of heart and is just about to tell E.J. and Sami where Sydney is, she is knocked out and kidnapped by Anna DiMera. It is later revealed that Anna was hired by E.J. to kidnap Sydney. Allie Horton Elle and Ithaca Kremer (December 31, 2007 – June 4, 2008) :Charlotte and Stella Penfield (July 31, 2008 – December 2008) :Ella and Anna Gietzen (January 27, 2009 – August 11, 2009) :Carolyn and Campbell Rose (November 23, 2009 – present) Alice "Allie" Caroline Horton is the only daughter of Sami Brady and Lucas Horton. She was born October 23, 2007, at her grandmother Marlena's house, she was delivered by Marlena. Allie went for several weeks without a name until the Thanksgiving Day wedding of Shawn and Belle where Lucas announces her name. This is a shock to Sami because Lucas did not consult her on the name. She is named after her great-grandmothers, Alice Horton and Caroline Brady. Allie has a big brother named William "Will" Horton, twin maternal half-brother, Johnny DiMera, and little maternal half-sister, Sydney DiMera. edit] Parker Jonas Parker Jonas is the biological son of Philip Kiriakis and Chloe Lane, though Daniel Jonas was previously believed to be his father. He was born on November 11, 2010 in the Horton cabin on after his mother Chloe Jonas goes into premature labor. There is complications with the birth (i.e. the umbilical cord is wrapped around his neck), and Chloe is assisted by Parker's older sister Melanie. His biological father Philip and legal father Daniel later show up, just as Parker is born. Chloe and Daniel go to the hospital and name him Parker Jonas, after Daniel's mother. Parker's true paternity is not known to either of his parents, as they are under the assumption that Daniel is Parker's father. Parker was conceived during an accidental one-night stand between his parents Chloe and Philip. When Chloe takes a paternity test, the results are changed by Caroline Brady to make her believe that Daniel is the father. It was thought at one time, that Chloe couldn't conceive, so Parker is a very special baby to both of his parents, Daniel and Chloe. Historic minor characters Characters are listed based on the decade in which they first appeared. 'Crawford Decker' Crawford Decker was Ford Decker's father. He used his influence with the president of Salem University to protect Ford from being punished for raping several female students. Crawford also urged the police to aggressively pursue Ford's subsequent disappearance. edit] Ford Decker Duck Duck is a Vietnam War veteran who lives on the fictional island Tinda Lao with his daughter Gabby. Gabby Gabby, played by Joy Bisco is a young woman who lives on the fictional island Tinda Lao. Her father is Duck. When Shawn was in Tinda Lao, she fell in love with Shawn, but Shawn stuck to his beloved soon to be wife, Belle. Morgan Hollingsworth Morgan Hollingsworth, portrayed by Kristen Renton, was President of Alpha Chi Theta sorority, where Chelsea and Stephanie pledged. Morgan dated Max Brady and was almost a victim of Ford Decker, the campus rapist. She and the Alpha Chi Theta girls conspired to stop Ford from raping again but their plan backfired and he fell to his death. Soon after Ford's death and the coverup was exposed, Max and Morgan broke up. Morgan later went to work for Tony as his intern at the same time Stephanie interned for Anna's rival firm. Morgan's interests moved to Philip Kiriakis soon after her father, Paul, disappeared. John Black and Phillip were involved in a heated shipping rivalry that turned ugly when gun fire broke out. Phillip took a bullet intended for Morgan after one of Ava's goons tried to shoot her. Morgan helped Phillip with his recovery and they shared a short romance. After Paul was revealed to be alive, Phillip admitted to threatening Paul's life and was later caught kissing Chloe. Morgan left town to take a two year internship in Chicago. Father Jansen Father Jansen has been a consistent figure for the church going citizens of Salem at weddings, funerals and death-beds. He has been played by Michael O'Neil (1996), Jim Beaver (96-97, 2000, 2002–03), and James Lancaster (2003–2005, 2008). Bonnie Lockhart Bonnie Lockhart is the mother of Mimi Lockhart, Patrick Lockhart, and Connor Lockhart. She has been portrayed by actress Judi Evans,60 who also portrayed Adrienne Kiriakis. Bonnie marries Mickey Horton, after his wife is murdered by a serial killer in 2003. After Maggie shows up alive, Mickey divorces her. Bonnie is also the owner of Alice's, until she is sent to prison Jan Spears Jan Spears, played by three actresses: Natalie Ramsey (1999), Heather Lauren Olsen (1999 to 2002; November 2003 to 6 April 2004) and Heather Lindell (6 April 2004 to 19 May 2005), was introduced as the mean bitch at Salem High. Jan was one of the first girls to taunt Chloe Lane and call her "Ghoul Girl" and was responsible for putting naked pictures of Chloe up on the internet. Jan's boyfriend, Jason Masters, was a real jerk and she had finally had enough of him while on an Island with Nicole's father, Paul Mendez. Paul raped Jan, giving her gonorrhea and leaving her pregnant. Jan was humiliated but Shawn felt bad and promised to marry her and raise the baby as their own, devastating Belle. Jan lost the baby and left town. When Jan returned years later, her parents were dead and she was still obsessed with Shawn. Nicole also convinced a deeply disturbed Jan into helping her kill Victor Kiriakis which she did (later it was revealed that Victor survived). Jan kidnapped Shawn and held him prisoner in a cage. When Shawn escaped he crashed his motor cycle and lost his memory. He woke up thinking that he wanted to be with Jan and she manipulated him until he regained his memory. Jan's grip on Shawn was loosening so she blackmailed Mimi to help her keep Shawn. Mimi and Jan argued and Jan fell, hitting her head on a rock. Jan remains in a coma. Jan was last mentioned by Nicole while on a dinner date with Phillip Kiriakis, April 2008. Willow Stark Willow Stark was played by Annie Burgstede from October 2006 to June 2007. Willow was a former prostitute who Shawn Brady met one evening. Shawn got Willow a job at Chez Rouge and started dating her after he broke up with his ex-wife Mimi Lockhart. She became more controlling and obsessed with Shawn and disliked that Shawn tried to see Claire or Belle. Shawn broke things off with her so he could be a better father so she set fire to his loft. Weeks later, EJ Wells paid her to break into the Brady home and she accidentally set fire to the place. She planted Chelsea Brady's brush at the scene, but Nick Fallon hid the brush, so she was sent to jail. Once Nick bailed her out, he helped her find a place to live. Willow attempted to blackmail Nick and eventually fell to her death on an episode that aired June 5, 2007. She has a younger brother named Jed Stark who attended Salem University. edit] Conner Lockhart Conner David Lockhart is the youngest child of David and Bonnie Lockhart. The character was played by Austin Wolff as a child during the summer of 1999, and Noah Segan took over the role on a temporary basis on January 8, 2007. Recasting Segan in the role aged the character to his late teens. Conner left town with Mimi to live in Arizona. Ava Vitali Ava Vitali, played by Tamara Braun from February 2008 to August 2008, is the ex-lover of Steve Johnson, who kidnapped him in 2008 and also kidnapped Hope Brady, whom Ava thought was Steve's wife Kayla. It was revealed that her father, Martino, was drugging her, which caused her to behave irrationally. She dated John Black for a while and eventually left town fearing she would go to jail over the death of Shawn Brady. Harold Wentworth Harold Wentworth, played by Ryan Scott from 2001 till 2003, was introduced during a storyline in which Jack Deveraux pretended to be gay in order to spare Greta von Amberg's feelings, as he didn't return her affection. Greta tried to set Jack up with Harold, an openly gay man. Harold worked with Greta to set up situations where he and Jack could be intimate, but Jack would always find a way to escape. Jack eventually admitted that he was not gay, which led to Harold criticizing him for his cowardice. Harold later happened to be in Las Vegas at the same time as Jack and Greta, and he helped them hide from mob hitmen by disguising themselves as showgirls. To his dismay, Jack then learned that Harold was the son of Oliver Wentworth, the owner of the Spectator. This was the local newspaper, which Jack hoped to run; Jennifer got the job instead, due in part to Harold's recommendation. Harold then worked at the Spectator, and was able to maintain a friendly, professional relationship with Jack. He last appeared during the summer of 2003, shortly before the Salem Stalker storyline started. By 2006, though not shown on-screen, Harold had become editor of the Spectator; Jack and Jennifer learned that he was offering them a job running the London Bureau of the paper, which they accepted Hatte Adams Hattie Adams is a woman who bore a slight resemblance to Marlena Evans. Under the guidance of Wilhelm Rolf, she had plastic surgery to increase this resemblance. Stefano DiMera planned to use Hattie in a plan against Marlena, but never implemented such a plan. Hattie eventually had further surgery to look identical to Marlena. Hattie was played mainly by Andrea Hall, the real-life identical twin sister of Marlena's portrayer, Deidre Hall. Hattie was also played by Deidre Hall in one appearance afterafter the character's final surgery. Jamie Caldwell Jamie Caldwell, played by Miriam Parrish, was Sami's best friend between 1993 and 1996 and 2007. Jamie discovered Sami's bulemia Jamie but also frowned on many of Sami's many schemes to break up Austin and Carrie, including drugging Austin into sleeping with her. Friends later discovered that Jamie has been raped by her father and Jamie moved out of her house and into the Brady Pub. Jamie's character vanished soon after she revealed to Kate that Sami drugged Austin. It is assumed that Jamie left Salem when the actress' contract was not renewed in late 1996. Throughout her time in Salem, Jamie had a on and off flirtation with Lucas. Caldwell briefly returned to the Soap in the Spring of 2007 when Jamie returned for Sami and Lucas' Wedding. Edmund Crumb Edmund Phineas Crumb, played by Adam Caine from January 8, 1998 to May 8, 1998, was a soft-hearted and somewhat dimwitted pilot who fell in love with Susan Banks after Susan came to stay at his mother Violet's pub in England. Edmund came to Salem to find Susan, who was suspect in Kristen's murder, and proposed to her. It wasn't Susan, however, but actually Kristen posing as Susan without anyone else knowing. Edmund and Kristen married while the real Susan was held prisoner in an island harem. Susan escaped and found Edmund and Kristen shortly after Edmund confessed to "Susan" that he accidentally killed Kristen. When Edmund saw both Kristen and Susan he was confused as to who he had accidentally murdered. It turns out it was Susan's other sister, Penelope Kent. Susan forgave Edmund and they locked Kristen up in the harem and raised baby Elvis together in England. Eliana Eliana, played by Ann Werner,61 was the long-time maid of Stefano Dimera who also answered the door at the DiMera mansion. Ann Werner left the show to pursue a writing career, and the character of Eliana was said to have retired. edit] Lili Faversham Ms. Faversham, played by Millicent Martin from 1998–2001, was an eccentric older woman from Lugano, Switzerland. Ms Faversham had lost a great deal of art treasures due to theft and was close friends with Princess Gina Von Amberg. Ms. Faversham recognized Hope as one of her European high society friends, Princess Gina von Amberg and believed that the resemblance meant that Hope was Gina. At one point, Ms. Faversham insisted that Hope accompany her on the Empress Express. Stefano was one of the honored guests of the gathering, and is using the name Rudolfo Meradi. The train derailed with them all aboard but there were no serious injuries. Ms. Faversham learned the truth about the real Princess Gina but befriended Hope and Greta anyways. She moved briefly to Salem where she recognized Vivian Alamain. Lili was the one to finally recognize that the real Princess Gina was posing as Hope in Salem because of a scar that only Gina could have had. She returned to Switzerland and has not been seen since. Jonesey Jonesy, played by Robert Mandan from 1997–1998, was Vivian's bizarre husband and caretaker of the DiMera townhouse in Salem. Vivian was first interested in Jonesy because she thought he owned the expensive townhouse and all of its treasures. Vivian accomplished this by hosting a mock séance in which the real Flora Dora told Jonesy to move on with Vivian. Jonesy was not a well man and Vivian and he married in England, with Susan Banks and Edmund Crumb standing up for them. Jonesy died of a heart attack after consummating the marriage. Vivian inherited all of Jonesy's treasures which forced Stefano, the original owner of the townhouse, to marry Vivian in order to reclaim his possessions. Barb Reiber Barb Reiber, played by Tamara Clatterbuck, is the wife of Glen Reiber, the biological father of J. T. Brady, who was switched at birth with Zack Brady, resulting in a complicated custody battle. Glen Rieber Glen Reiber, is the biological father of J. T. Brady, who was switched at birth with Zack Brady, resulting in a complicated custody battle. Wilhelm Rolf Dr. Wilhelm Rolf has been portrayed by William Utay from September 19, 1997 to June 12, 2003 and June 4, 2007 to present. Introduced in September 1997, Dr. Wilhelm Rolf was the DiMera family's jack-of-all-trades and was responsible for: saving Roman's life from jungle fever, brainwashing Hope in order to turn her into Princess Gina, orchestrating the infamous baby switch using his niece Margo's daughter, creating the Gemini Twins (Rex and Cassie Brady), and erasing Patch's and John's memories. He was 'killed' in June 2003 when a crate landed on him and his corpse was subsequently used to fake Larry Welch's death. Rolf returned from the dead, explaining that his death "didn't take." He assumed his old position as a lackey for the DiMeras when he was instructed to kill Sami by poisoning her food at the hospital. After Marlena put Stefano in a coma, Rolf became John's butler. Unbeknownst to John, Rolf began helping Marlena try to repair the disc that contains his memories. Rolf obeyed both John and Marlena in order to avoid jail time for many of his past evil deeds. His character frequently provided comic relief by dressing up in silly costumes or cracking one-liners. Debra Debra, played by Paige Rowland, was an ex-girlfriend of Mike Horton's of whom he reunited with in Rome, in 1997. Debra and Mike did not reunite romantically but this did not stop Carrie from getting jealous. Sami became aware of Carrie' feelings towards Debra and Mike and used this turn of events to push Mike and Carrie closer together so she could be with Austin. Eugenia Willens Eugenia Willens, played by Daphne Bloomer from 2002 to 2006,62 worked at Salem University Hospital as a lab tech, but she lost her job and her pension after Sami blackmailed her into looking the other way while Sami switched the results of a paternity test. She later conspired with Kate against Sami and also worked as Lucas' personal assistant at Titan. She briefly dated Lucas. Eugene Bradford Eugene Bradford is a fictional character on the American soap opera Days of our Lives. He was played by John de Lancie from 1981 to 1986 and again in 1989. Also known as Gene and Euge, he went by the pseudonym Bettina Lovecraft while working as a Salem Today columnist. Eugene was a distant relative of the DiMera family through a prior marriage, and referred to Tony DiMera as a cousin. Prior to marrying Calliope Jones on December 31, 1985, Eugene had been married four other times. Eugene's first two wives were murdered, while his third marriage to Marlena Evans Brady was actually a cover-up (Eugene pretended to be married to Marlena when she was pregnant with Roman Brady's twins; at this time Roman was believed to be dead) and not legal. He later served as the namesake for Roman and Marlena's daughter Samantha Gene. Eugene's fourth marriage, to a dowdy heiress named Madeleine, was arranged by his mother in an attempt to regain the Bradford fortune, and was never consummated. Eugene stood to inherit millions upon marrying with his mother's approval, but Eugene's mother did not approve of the woman Eugene really loved, Calliope Jones. In order to get Madeleine to divorce him, Eugene posed as advice columnist Bettina Lovecraft, knowing the Madeleine religiously followed advice columns, encouraging her to leave him. Bettina was outed at a charity function which Eugene attended in drag. He revealed the truth and announced he would leave his wife for Calliope. His wedding to Calliope almost didn't happen because Emma Donovan arranged for them to get lost on the way to their wedding venue in an attempt to get everyone to go to her wedding to Alex Marshall instead. At the last minute they tied the knot, with Marlena serving as Eugene's best woman. Eugene would lose his inheritance to Linda Anderson, owner of Salem Today, when she sued him for fraud. Later on, he regained his wealth through winning the lottery. Throughout the show, Eugene was portrayed as having psychic premonitions, and on a number of occasions they were useful in helping Salem Police and the ISA. In the last Days episode in which appeared, he created a time machine type device and used the device. Upon activiation, there was a big explosion and Eugene disappeared. He has not been seen on Days since. In 2006, Calliope returned as the fashion designer hired to make Mimi Lockhart's wedding dress. She told all that she and Eugene remain happily married. Calliope Jones Bradford Calliope Jones Bradford is a fictional character on the NBC soap opera Days of our Lives. She was played by Arleen Sorkin from 1984 to 1990, 1992, 2001, 2006 and 20106364 Calliope came to Salem in 1984.65 She was employed in Liz Curtis's clothing business and her first scenes featured her making a dress for Anna DiMera. One of her trademarks was her endless collections of hats, which were very creative and sometimes very outlandish. However, Calliope soon came to possess a diamond necklace which was originally owned by Daphne DiMera. She claimed it as her own, but didn't realize that Stefano DiMera was after it, for it contained one of three prisms he was after. Her white lie unknowingly thrust her into a major storyline.65 In November 1984 Alex, Anna, and Tony picked Haiti for a photo shot for their newly formed fashion company. In addition to Calliope and her partners, on board the plane to Haiti were Carlo, Daphne, Eugene Bradford, Bo Brady, Hope Williams, Liz Chandler, and, stowaway, Andre DiMera. In midflight, Andre surprisingly popped up but, when he threatened the pilot to change his course, the pilot died of a heart attack, and the plane crashed on a remote island.65 As a result of the plane crash Daphne died in Andre's arms. When Tony learned about his mother’s fate, he attacked his cousin and Andre met his demise in a patch of quicksand. Tony gave the necklace with the prism to an island girl, but Stefano managed to get it back. Roman Brady showed up to rescue everyone, but ended up fighting with Stefano atop of a nearby cliff as Bo watched from below. Roman eventually fell and died on the beach in Bo's arms. However, when Bo left Roman to get help, Roman's body was gone when he returned. Eventually, the Coast Guard arrived to rescue everyone. In 1985, Eugene and Calliope became engaged, but their engagement hit a roadblock.65 In order for Eugene to collect his inheritance he had to marry a rich and high class woman. Calliope faked the part well, and Eugene was allowed to marry her. However, most of Eugene's inheritance had already been spent by his extravagant mother, Vanessa Van Kessler. But there was a bigger problem, if his mother was discovered she could face a jail sentence, so in order to help her, Eugene married the wealthy Madeline Rutherford, and also took a job at the paper Salem Today writing a "Dear Abbey" like column under the name Bettina Lovelorn.65 To pass as Bettina, Eugene often had to dress up in drag. Eventually, Bettina's true identity was revealed. Eugene was fired and sued for fraud. Madeline left him, and with what little money he had left, Eugene and Calliope married on Dec 31, 1985. Sadly, and quite amazingly, in early 1986, shortly after they were married, Eugene disappeared in a time machine he was working on. Eugene returned in 1989 and hid in Kimberly Donovan's basement. Eugene had traveled into the future and built an android version of Calliope, which he brought back to the present. Eugene and the real Calliope were finally reunited, but men from the future came seeking Eugene's Calliope android and inadvertently took the real Calliope captive by mistake. Eugene managed to free Calliope and the two settled back down. Eugene hasn't been seen since then.65 Calliope went on to co-host a daytime talk show with Jennifer Horton-Deveraux. The show was a success, but Calliope would eventually turn over the show over to Jennifer and leave town. However, since her departure in 1990, Calliope has visited Salem several times. In 2006, Calliope returned to town as a successful wedding planner. Although hired to plan her good friend Marlena’s wedding to Alex North, she was also able to help Shawn-Douglas Brady and Mimi Lockhart with theirs, despite normally being booked two years in advance. Still eccentric, Calliope butted head with Mimi’s mother Bonnie Lockhart, a fellow eccentric, but with different wild taste. During her trip, Calliope also commented Eugene was doing just fine and she was now living in New York City. Calliope briefly returned in 2010, when she was hired by Rafe Hernedez to collect evidence to proof that Anna Dimera was hired by EJ to kidnapped Sami and EJ's daughter Sidney Dimera. She also briefly returned later that year as part of Days of Our Lives 45th anniversery week on November 5 through November 9. Kristina Andropolousis Kristina Andropolousis the sole daughter of Teodor Andropolous. The Andropolous were wealthy neighbors, business partners, and friends of the Kiriakis. Thus, She grew up in the Greek island of Naphleon along with Justin Kiriakis, and she even attended the same Swiss boarding school as he. Kristina and Justin had always been fierce rivals in everything they did, but at the same time kept a very close relationship that turned into a high school romance. After they graduated, they went their separate ways. Kristina eventually became a savvy business woman, as her father prepped her to take over the helm of the Andropolous business. In August 1988, Kristina and her father were invited by Victor to spend a couple of days at his home in Salem while they took care of some business matters. When Kristina saw Justin, she wanted to restart their old relationship. However, one tidbit that Victor had forgotten to mention was the fact that Justin was married. Indeed, Kristina was fortunate to meet his wife, Adrienne. However, she noticed that there was tension between Adrienne and Justin, and decided to try to get Justin back. Kristina was invited by Victor to stay and live in the mansion while they continued their business together. This arrangement also benefited Victor, who found Kristina a much more suitable daughter-in-law for Justin and who wanted Adrienne out of the picture. But no matter how close Kristina came to seducing Justin, he always had only Adrienne in his mind. Before long, Kristina began to give up. Just when she thought that she had no chance with Justin, Kristina discovered that there was something going on between Adrienne and one of the Kiriakis gardeners, Emilio Ramírez. Justin also noticed, and he began drifting away from Adrienne. To Kristina's chagrin, he didn't drift to her. To soothe her bruised ego, Kristina seduced Emilio. But to make things worse, Kristina couldn't hold on to Emilio either; she lost him to none other than Adrienne. Kristina's time in Salem was running out as the business with Victor concluded, and the last thing she wanted was to return to Greece and go back underneath her father's thumb. While working with Victor, Kristina state assemblyman Jack Deveraux. Jack's successful record and future career as governor attracted Kristina, not to mention his wealth. Soon, she began to carry on an affair with him even though he was engaged to be married to Melissa Anderson. After the affair was exposed, Kristina begged Jack to marry her, claiming that she loved him. They say that you can't con a conman. In this case, that saying was true. Jack saw right through Kristina and basically told her to take a hike. With no purpose left for her in Salem (she didn't have much to begin with), Kristina returned to Greece. Vern Scofield Vern Scofield, played by Wayne Heffley from 1988 to 1993 and again in 2002, 2003, and 2006 raised three children (Brian, Tanner, and Cassie) after the death of his wife. Vern's primary role was to be Jack's right-hand man at the Spectator and supported Jack's relationship with Jennifer. Vern began dating Jo Johnson, Jack's mother, in 1999 when both characters left the canvas. In 2002, it was revealed that Vern and Jo had married and were still living in Salem. They returned for Jack's "funeral" in 2003 and later for Jack and Jennifer's wedding and farewell in 2006.